User blog:Isabella Cullen "Bella"/Robert Pattinson
After playing parents in ‘Breaking Dawn Part 2′, Kristen and Rob have been bitten by the baby bug! They’ve realized they can’t wait to be parents and want to start a family together as soon as possible! Read on for details! Kristen Stewart, 22, and Robert Pattinson, 26, are both method actors, so they completely threw themselves into the role of parents in Breaking Dawn Part 2. According to a new report, Kristen and Rob are ready to start their family together! “Breaking Dawn Part 2 changed them and made them realize it’s something they’re ready for sooner than they thought,” a source close to the couple told OK! Magazine. “They’ve known for a long time that they wanted kids, but always thought of it as something they would do down the line — but then they shot this movie and they started imagining being parents together.” According to a source on the set of Breaking Dawn Part 2, Kristen and Rob couldn’t keep quiet about their plans to have a baby during rehearsals. “They would talk a lot about having a baby and all of their feelings about what sort of parents they’d like to be,” the source shared. The couple is so eager to have kids together, they wouldn’t mind if Kristen got pregnant before their wedding planned for the fall! “They don’t have to wait for a ceremony to start planning a family — and that’s exactly what they plan to do,” a family friend told OK! Kristen’s family is totally cool with the idea of Rob and Kristen starting a family so soon! “When Kristen told her family that she may not wait to get married before having Rob’s children, they were thrilled,” a family friend reveals. “They didn’t mind at all. Kristen’s mom and dad, John and Jules, are old hippies from way back and don’t believe their daughter needs to marry first before having babies. Rob is thrilled that Kristen’s parents approve.” If Kristen did become pregnant before the wedding, their fall wedding would be moved up and downsized. “They’ve hinted at even eloping and doing a quickie wedding,” says a family pal. The pal also shared that Kristen and Rob feel like they’re already married anyway. Adoption is also an option the couple definitely wants to explore. Kristen has two adopted brothers of her own and and would like to adopt after having a baby of her own with Rob. “It’s something she’s always wanted to do,” a source reveals. “And Rob is all for it, he just loves the idea of having a family.” Now that the couple has realized how much they want to be parents, they are going to let things happen naturally and see what happens. “They’re not exactly trying — but they’re also not doing anything to prevent it. They know they want to spend their lives together and they’re kind of like, ‘Well, if it happens, it happens.’” Kristen thinks that Rob will make a great father, so of course she can’t wait to have a baby with him! “Rob’s really good with kids,” Kristen gushed about her British beau. “Every time they started crying, I would be worried about the baby. I’d go, ‘Oh, God, where’s its mom?’ And he would literally go into the corner and rock it to sleep.” Rob has even started writing lullabies for his future baby with Kristen! “Every time he gets his custom-made guitar out, Rob will start strumming lullabies and making up silly baby songs. It’s really sweet,” shared a friend. http://hollywoodlife.com/2012/06/27/kristen-stewart-robert-pattinson-baby-pregnant-breaking-dawn/ Category:Blog posts